AllStar Presents: Supergirl
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: A new improve All Stars: Supergirl, which I hope you will like.
1. Discovered

Note 1: "All-Star", "Superman", "Supergirl", related characters, related places, and related things are copyrighted 1939 to 2005 by DC Comics. All rights reserved.

Note 2: _Italics stand in for stuff translated from Kryptonese._

"All-Stars: Supergirl"

Issue #1 – "Discovered"

By Dr. Thinker

In a huge stadium just a mile away from Metropolis, Delaware, about 75 of the entire citizens of Metropolis, Smallville, Midvale, and Gotham City were all watching a very strange football game for charity featuring the all of the Justice League: Big Shots Vs The Little Guys. The Little Guys are: The Flash, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, and The Atom, the quarterback that give their team their name. The Big Shot are: Batman, Wonder Woman, The Green Lantern & Superman, their quarterback. The score was like a kidnapped human: it was all tied up.

Like all big events, they were reporters from all over—and the Metropolis own "Daily Planet" was no exception—Perry White, Lois Lane, and Jimmy Olsen were there. Even, TV reporter, Lana Lang, was there.

Perry White asked, "So what's the number score, Jimmy?"

Jimmy replied, "Both sides had twenty five points."

Lana stated, "I'm worried that a crook might get money fever!"

Lois replied, "They is so many super-heroes here, normal crooks would leave them alone—and beside most of their super-villains are cooling their heels in their jail cells. Also, Green Arrow, and Aquaman are dealing with the protecting Metropolis during this game."

Just then a huge shadow appeared on the field, Superman took off like a rocket for outer-space. The Flash speed the football into the final zone—just as the time reached "zero."

From radio both in the stadium, a famous sport coaster for radio was stunned, "The final score is 26-25 in favor of the 'Little Guys'. The 'Little Guys' had beaten out 'The Big Shots", the most favor and the logical team to win this game. The big question is why did Superman blasted off for space when we saw that huge shadow."

A familiar and famous voice answered back, "I think I can answer that question—since I'm Superman!"

Every looked upwards, and saw Superman floating down while holding on a huge rocket ship.

Lana Lang joked, "Hey, Kal-El! That look like the same rocket you show me when you were Superboy, only it's not missing any parts."

Jimmy remarked, "It's no joke, Lana. It is similar to Kal-El's ship, but what was blue on Kal-El's ship, its pink on this one. I sure know—since Superman told me that I helped saved his rocket ship."

Superman placed the rocket ship down on top of the "Justice League of America" logo on the 50 line. "Stand back! Some of you may have superpower, but you can be injured by who or what inside that rocket—but I don't know what's inside—but I bet it's some old crooks. Kryptonians were known for sending crooks into space before my original birth father, Jor-El found the Phantom Zone."

A blonde-hair girl opened the rocket's door. Superman assumed that the girl's age might be somewhere between twelve to seventeen range. Superman noted a disappointed look on her face when she saw the crowd around her. The girl clothing was wearing a blue blouse with a purple over-skirt. She had a pink shoes and pink shoes. His X-Ray didn't affect her—so he knows where Krypton is a possible out of universe of other possible—including Daxxum.

The girl stated, "_Calling your cousin, a crook—that's mean with capital 'M', Kal-El!"_

Superman asked, "_Cousin?"_

The girl replied, _"Yes, by the way, you look like you got shocked by lighting."_

Superman asked, "_So what's your name, little girl?"_

The girl stated, "_My name, Kal-El, is Kara Zor-El."_

Superman focus his thoughts for a moment—and recalled a moment when back when he was on Krypton.

S

Superman's pick for a memory was just a week before Krypton was doomed. He was walking around the Kryptonese lab and home of Jor-El and his wife, Laura Jor-El, his original birth parents.

A blonde girl that sitting in a near-by chair was almost twice as big as himself at the time stated, "_Rough day, uncle?"_

Jor-El stated, "_Yes. Lelsa Zod is keeping a watchful eye on me. She replaced her Phantom Zoned father, using Zod's birth city, Kandor, instead of Zod's family's crooked-little playground, Bokos. She's even got a lab in Kandor—but she's still Ms. Zod Jr. to me." _

Kara asked, "_So did you get around to telling my father about the doomsday you been talking about non-stop?"_

_  
_Jor-El answered, "_Yes. I talked to my younger brother, Zor-El, just he was coming out. I told him I was going to the council again. It's seems that I'm effecting the head council member—this could help me out—thought I end up with the Earthlings humanoids called a 'catch-22'—may have to send only one or two rockets from Kryptonian."_

Kara asked, "_So, have you pick a planet out yet?"_

Jor-El answered, "_Yes—waited a minute! YOU ARE THE HEAD COUNCIL MEMBER? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN, KARA?"_

Kara replied, "_Ok. You know I did I finished my education at age of nine. On my tenth birthday, I was visited by Ki-Niz on that today. He gave me the Head Council Member's mask and clothing." _Kara paused and then asked,_ "How did you figure it out?"_

Jor-El stated, "_You stated the same question that the Head Council member did this morning-- 'so, have you pick a planet out yet?'. It doesn't take Telle, the goddess of the wisdom, to see where you are going."_

Kara asked, "_How sure are you about Krypton exploding like an old-fashion nuclear bomb?"_

Jor-El replied, "_I'm 99.9999999999999 sure I'm right. Even double checked with computers and they agree with me—unlike some of the most hot-headed members of the science council." _

_  
_Kara stated, "_You told the council that you picked a planet—but you didn't want to name it."_

Jor-El replied, "_I'm worried that the planet I picked would be laughed at."_

Kara joked, "_If I was you, I would named Earth."_

Jor-El stated, "_Seriously, I did."_

Kara remarked, "_I see. You worried that the other members would laugh at you—Ms. Little Zod included. Krypton wasn't created in a day—despite what some mythical researchers believe. So, I bet you had a plan to send your son, Kal-El to Earth, haven't you. I sneak some help by—it won't be much—but I know you got a rocket ship hidden somewhere here—the Kryptonian Special Agency knows about it—but I feel you are keeping it under wrap."_

Jor-El stated, "_Yes. You could just make a small rule—for safety—making sure no one younger then three or older then eighteen."_

Kara replied, "_I think about it! Anyway, my father has something important to tell today, he wanted me to return home as soon as you got in the door."_

S

"Great Scott!" yelled Superman. He paused only for a minute before stating the following to his follow superheroes. "This is Kara Zor-El, my Kryptonian cousin."

Batman remarked, "I thought Krypton only brought you, a white dog, and a chimpanzee."

Superman laughed at his best super-hero friend from Gotham City, "That what I thought too, looks we have to amend that to a brought two humanoids, a white dog, and a chimpanzee."

Wonder Woman joke-fully asked, "What's next—an orange cat?"

Superman replied, "To see if Kara has super-powers."

Kara remarked, "_Will I be like Rao here?"_

Superman replied, "_Not officially—but pretty close."_

At this time, Aquaman and Green Arrow arrived. A small water tank was pushed out into the open for Aquaman to have some water—since he can only stay above water for one full hour. Robin, Batman's sidekick, who was serving as water boy for "The Big Shot", listed on the cleared scoreboard every single superpower that Kryptonian can have under a yellow sun. The board looked something like this—when Robin was finished:

Super-Strength

Super-Speed

Flying

Super Breath

Super-Hearing

Heat Vision

X-Ray Vision

Telescoping Vision

Super-Memory

Super-Protection (Only can be by-pass by magic and Kryptonite.)

Everything was good. Kara had lifted the water tank with both Aquaman and Aquaboy in it. Kara speed was super-good if wasn't equal to Superman's speed. Flying was no problem for Kara. Super-Hearing was simple for her as well. She had all vision powers that Superman had. Kara's memory of an Earth directory, give her perfect English. Super-Protection was given to her as well—as human fired his gun at her, which the bullet bounce off.

Kara stated, "I guess you can say I'm a girl with super-powers."

Robin joked, "Holy females, Batman! The world just got a Supergirl!"

Batman laughed as he stated, "Yes. I looks like she is—but I wonder why look like she was sick to her stomach earlier when she saw the crowd."

Kara replied, "Superman recalled the last time I was his baby-sitter on Krypton. When I got home, Zor-El, Jor-El's younger brother and my father was finishing up what I called Allura and I had called: 'Plan S', since it was so secret—we didn't know what they were up-to. He finally revealed that he built a rocket ship. Its turns out Jor-El got his information from my dad—and did some double checking to make sure Krypton was going to doom. He revealed that I will have super-powers on this planet you guys called Earth. That night, my dad launched me into space."

Superman stated, "I see something on the engine. It's white hole dust!"

Kara asked, "What is white hole dust?

Superman replied, "White hole dust is found in white hole. A white hole sends out a lot of lights. Some how, your rocket ship must have went in one end of a white hole come out another one. Also, white holes are the only way I can travel in time without a use of a time machine."

Kara asked, "So my rocket ship went thought a hole in time?"

Superman replied, "Yes."

Kara stated, "What is a revealed Supergirl good for?"

An unfamiliar boy stated, "Hey, if you can't handle it—get off the planet!" The boy was dressed in a similar looking suit to Superman.

Superman stated, "Well, look who's late. That's Mon-El, Kara. He's Superboy II."

Kara asked, "Got married?"

Superman replied, "Nope. Mon-El is just one of his nicknames. His real name is Lar Grand. He's a Daxxum humanoid. Daxxum is one of the many planets with a red sun."

Kara asked "Dead like Krypton?"

Mon-El laughed, "No. It's still in one piece. I made a trip to that planet when it's near Earth. Sorry, I was late, thought I had antidote to lead poisoning my race usually suffers from—my mind sometimes stop when ever my eyes see a leaded item—WAIT A MINTUNE! That rocket! It's the same one that make my mind stop—who put it there!"

Kara remarked, "Would you believe Superman and me?"

"That's no problem for me.", Mon-El asked, "So what planet are you from?"

Kara answered, "Krypton."

Mon-El stated, "Well—from Superboy II here—welcome to Earth, Supergirl."

Kara asked, "If you are Superboy II, who was the first?"

Superman answered, "That would have been me."

-S-

Kara sited under the statues of Jor-El and Laura Jor-El in Superman's Fortress of Solitude. She was worried. She didn't tell Superman this, but Kara in a disguise visited a computer that can show the possible futures of a person. She made that stop after final babysitting for Jor-El but before went home for the launching of her rocket ship. The computer stated that it was 65 sure that if Kara got rocket—Superman would find her either deep in the ocean outside of Metropolis or on top of a mountain outside of Midvale. They was only small chance of see a small crowd—like the top of "Daily Planet", were Kara knows Superman works as Clark Kent. Now, he has a side kick—according to the computer, she would end up being his sidekick—not this Superboy II.

Kal-El asked, "What's on your mind, Kara?"

Kara replied, "Lots."

Kal-El stated, "I see. You used a computer to see the future—and thought you end being my side kick—not Superboy, but Mon-El is 18 years—and he's USUALLY never flies out of Leesburg, Virginia, since his girlfriend, Linda Annabelle Danvers, lives—unless he wants to give me or Batman an important update to his usually annual reports. That's way he was flying to us when he got delayed by your rocket ship."

Kara remarked, "Sorry, cousin."

Kal-El remarked, "If I was in your place—I think I would make the same mistake you did."

Kara replied, "So what's in my future?"

Kal-El stated, "It's impossible for you to be a normal human—since you have Kryptonian super-powers—since you have super-powers---but I had something for you?"

Kara asked, "What?"

Kal-El takes out a box and hands it to Kara. Kara opened the box up. Inside was a blue blouse with the same logo on Kal-El's Superman uniform, a blue skirt, a yellow belt and a pair red boots.

Kara asked, "Where did you get these?"

Kal-El replied, "Some years ago, I was exposed to a two freak Red Kryptonite-fused together in a meteor I tossed into outer space—so I was de-aged back to my teenage years—and become a female for seventy-two hours. It didn't affect my uniform so Linda, Mon-El's girlfriend, gave me a uniform she might wear if she was a superhero from Daxxum or Krypton."

Kara stated, "So I'm going to become a Supergirl-as Mon-El stated. I recalled Rao trying solved a puzzle gave to him by Tiza, the goddess of time—but he didn't figure out what it means—when he tried to get Tiza to tell what's going to happen to Krypton—but Rao was stumped."

Kal-El asked, "What was the puzzle"

Kara answered, "_In the far future, when Krypton is nothing more then a space myth. Two rockets will carry two kids of Rao's planet to the Mikaza galaxy's third planet. One will be found by an old couple—who will die because of the kid—but the replacement will help project the first one-- and then will become the adopted parents of the second one. Both will have an infamous name, a famous name—and have more power then they would have Krypton will have since it will be given from a combination of the rays of Mikaza and third planet's own gravity."_

Kal-El remarked, "That US! Mikaza is Kryptonian name for Sol, Earth's own sun. You see Jor-El put me into a rocket, so to be safe on Earth—thanks to you. On Earth, the Kents adopted me and called me, Clark Kent. The sun and Earth's gravity give me and you super-powers."

Kara asked, "So what happen to your original Earth parents?"

Kal-El replied, "One day during my Superboy time, I give them a Caribbean cruise, they discovered got an incurable disease from a pirate's dairy. I wasn't on Earth to puzzle out an antidote—I was helping another planet deal with its problem—it took me months—that planet's villains make Lex Luthor look lazy. For a while, I thought every was fine on Earth—but the Danvers make a mistake—Susan—acting as Martha Kent—pick the wrong day to give an anniversary parents to Kevin—acting as Johnathan Kent. They protected me from a crook. They become my second adopted parents. Kevin Danvers revealed that he is a cousin of Johnathan Kent."

Kara asked, "Why does he puzzle stated both will have an infamous name as well as a famous name?"

Kal-El replied, "Most super-heroes on Earth have secret identity. Thought on Earth, infamous means famous for being evil. On ancient Krypton, infamous means 'secret', I had the secret identity of Clark Kent. Long time ago, I saved Zina, a planet that has a computer that can copy any clothing from any planet of person's choice. They give me one of their clothing computers for helping them out, you can use the computer to pick Earth fashion for you. I'm late for my afternoon patrol, so I check back on you when I'm done."

-S-

Kara was stunned by all the female clothing on the face of the Earth, but after a lot of thinking she made the choice—and down she has to take Rao's seat, and see what had has in store for him. On the table in front of her was the following: a dark brown wig, female eyeglasses, a blue blouse, a brown skirt, a pair of white small socks, a pair of brown sneakers, and a digital watch with a band made out of leather. Kara was right now dosing the items were a chemical that Superboy created would make them super-powered proof.

Kal-El stated, "Nice work there, Kara. I never thought to do that until some crook stole my super-uniform—and my parents sended a lot of cash on clothing that month. After putting the crook away, I cook up that chemical you being using—it's been protecting my clothing from my super-powers."

Kara asked, "So what you think of my clothing?"

Kal-El answered, "Not bad. No would expect you of being alien at all. I think I can guess what you are planning do with that digital watch, you are going to hide your Supergirl outfit in it."

Kara stated, "You are correct, Kal-El! It's very illogic for to wear my clothes over my uniform. It's too silly."

-S-

Susan and Kevin Danvers were watching television. All twenty-four news networks were going on about the new Supergirl. They were trying to protect which cities might be home to Supergirl. The big four non-cable networks—NBC, CBS, FOX and ABC had been airing special reports—NBC with MSNBC, FOX with FOX NEWS, ABC using Headline News, and CBS using CNN itself. The WB and the UPN stated to air random Superman show & specials. Susan heard a knock on a door. It wasn't the front door were most people know—but the back door. Susan knows of one person would knock at the back door: Clark "Superman" Kent. Clark was dress in the familiar Superman outfit. Susan wondered about what up the girl dress in old Supergirl outfit that Superman made while under the effect of a fused double red Kryptonite meteor,

Susan asked, "So who's the girl?"

Kal-El replied, "This is Kara Zor-El—thought I know she's my cousin—I don't know her age."

Kara remarked, "I'm fifteen."

Susan asked, "So what planet is his little girl from."

Kara stated, "Krypton."

Susan fainted.

-S-

_May 18, 2006_

_I know this may look weirder then a statue of Linaz, the goddess of monsters—but I been trying to use as much English as possible. When I told my adopted mom—Susan Danvers-- that I come from Krypton, she fainted. Lucky, my adopted father—Kevin Danvers-- had heard the fall and got the smelling suits. Kevin told me that his happens a lot—when she gets a BIG surprise. Also, I got a big surprise myself, my adopted family is not only related to the Kents that helped raised Superboy, but the adopted parents are the aunt and uncle to Superboy's girlfriend, Linda Annabelle Danvers. _

_Linda showed up with a baby naming book. It listed many girl names—some silly, some terrible, some good, and some great—but I didn't expect I the book to list my true name, Kara—though how you say it is quiet different—on Krypton, the "K" sound like the letter "T", but on Earth, the "K" sounds like the letter "C". Susan, Kevin, Clark, Linda, Bob Tent (Mon-El's secret identity) and me all puzzled out good secret identity. I was given some good names: Amy, Betty (Mon-El's choice), Carol, Donna, Erica, Linda (Linda's choice), Kara, Kelly, Kate, and Veronica. I joked that some need to put in blindfold to play a dart game for choice my fictional name. I was lead-lined blind—only Superman, Superboy and me stay in the house, so if I hit one of them, it just the wreck the dirt. They only have nine darts in the house at the time—but I wasn't use to my super-strength at the time—and hit Superboy and Superman about four times each. I calmed down a bit—and make my ninth and final throw. My secret identity is…_

_Erica Danvers a.k.a Kara "Supergirl" Zor-El_

-TBC-

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

Readers, welcome to my new "All-Stars: Supergirl" fan-fiction. The eyeglasses for what-would become Supergirl's Erica's disguise are to honor Kara In-Ze, the animated Supergirl, who first appear in the "Little Girl Lost I" and "Little Girl Lost II" in "Superman: The Animated Series". Linda Annabelle Danvers, is to honor Linda Danvers from Peter David's "Supergirl" series, thought she is a normal girl in this fan-fiction. I added Kate, and Kelly, which come from my earlier fictions about a Supergirl.

I hope you all enjoy my story

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


	2. The Female Metallo

See Part #1 for notes

"All Stars: Supergirl"

Part 2 – "Tanya Cimoc – The Female Mettalo"

By Dr. Thinker

-S-

Clark Kent was worried about one person in the entire world. To most human, she's just a normal human, but with one weird thing about her drives Clark up a super-well. The girl name is Tanya Cimoc, and she believes that Clark Kent minus glasses equals Superman. When she on the hunt for clues to his Earth identity, Superman knows all is well on Earth, even know that he will have to trick Tanya soon or later—but for the past six months, she's been talking like Clark Kent and Superman are two different people. A few years ago, he wondered why she been thinking Clark and Superman are two different people—and turns out she's been reading Alienman and Aliengirl adventures since she was a little girl. Clark know how Alienman got event—when he surprised two 1930s teenagers who were know to have a big kick for science fictions—but he hadn't got a clue on why Otto Binder and Mort Weisigner, created Aliengirl.

She saw Tanya Cimoc came in wearing her most common clothing: an orange blouse with an orange skirt. Her orange sneakers were a bit wet, but that wasn't new, Tanya Cimoc is the aide to the head janitor of the "Daily Planet". One time, when everyone in Metropolis became fat, Tanya was called the "walking orange" by Jimmy Olsen. Tanya also stole Jimmy's Superman signal watch for Lois Lane a few times as much as she borrowed it for herself or Jessica, her twin sister, thought unaware to her—but known to Superman—that Jessica Cimoc is The Insect Queen. Her voice can range from nail on the chalkboard to laugh that could mistake that could clear a building in short order.

Tanya stated "Good Morning, Clark."

Clark replied, "Hi, Tanya." He paused and then asked, "What's up for you today?"

Tanya replied, "Not much, but I wanted to asked if Superman told you about recent a Red Kryptonite effect."

Clark stated, "He tells me every Red Kryptonite effect—sometime during effect—and some afterwards."

Tanya replied, "What's the effect—that that Red Kryptonite on May 21, 2006?"

Clark recalled that day with ease. Supergirl was studying up on her powers--it will take some time before schooling can begin for Erica Danvers—no thanks to a lot of red tapes—but the Danvers had some friends on the school board and in the medical field. Supergirl exposed Superman, Krypto and herself to Red Kryptonite. The effect was turning her, Superman and Krypto invisible-for forty-eight hours, Superman was as a ghost—but Superman sent a "Clark Kent" robot to send the Daily Planet to write up the story.

Clark Kent stated, "Superman told me that he become invisible."

Tanya remarked, "Nice one."

-S-

Clark was please, Superman had a very slow day today. They wasn't much for him to do, but make sure Superman was doing his usual protect. He made a stop off at Lena's lab, and saw Tanya Cimoc again.

Lena replied, "I been hearing rumors that group of crooks calling themselves the "Metal Fans" that been trying to get their hands on that super-big piece of Green Kryptonite that landed in my lead-safe five years."

A new male voice stated, "If you give to me, you won't need to worry about your brother, Lex Luthor..."

Tanya finished, "….because you are the head crook of the Metal Fans, Tom Carbon, the youngest of the three crooked Carbon brothers, John and Mike,—and you want to become Metallo, yourself, like other two older fools in your family."

Clark was puzzling out a plan. This problem is going to a big sore spot on Krypton's sun. Tanya is the biggest mouth in her family. Clark can't do anything with Lena, Tom, and Tanya looking at each other. He has an idea. He hums a tune—like the same tune time that Jimmy Olsen's signal watch was used. He turned his ears to the huge argument that Tom, Lana and Tanya were having, it was still going strong—and shocking Tanya was doing pretty well with her arguments—even if some them sound like they come from a Sliver-Age comic book.

Tom yelled, "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Clark smiled when he saw Kara Zor-El in Supergirl. The girl was quick on her feet. "Not for a Supergirl."

Tom remarked, "Tell me another lie."

Kara replied as she punched Tom, "I only tell the truth."

Even it was a light punch, Kara's punch hit Tom's gun—and it exploded—one of the bullet—one of the bullet hits Tanya's body, and it crumpled like a newspaper

Kara replied, "I take little Tommy here to jail. I be back to see what happen to Tanya."

-S-

Kara asked "So what happen where I dropping off Tom with the cops?"

Lena replied, "Supergirl. I got Jessica Cimoc on the phone. Tanya has good brain power—but it's her bones that the big problem. The gun Tom used--was my evil twin brother's, Lex Luthor, weapon that he invented to weak bones in normal humans to prevent anyone from stopping his crimes. It's fixable but going to take a month—but I need to move Lena's brain to something or she may die during the re-boning of her body."

Kara stated, "Lena, you recently created Metallo body—you could put it!"

Kal-El stated, "Man! I wished I come up with that idea!"

Lena replied, "Supergirl, can you tell me your alien name and the planet that you come from?"

Kara replied, "Sure, Lena. I'm Kara Zor-El, of Krypton."

Lena replied, "Well, I eat a copy of 'Adventure Comic #252' right now."

Tanya stated, "Well, nice pick for a comic. That comic was the first appearance of DC Comic's Metallo and Aliengirl."

Kara remarked, "After this event is over—you got to explain to me about her. She's weird then Keliz, the god of mischief."

Kal-El replied, "Not a problem—and being weird is par for the course for Tanya. She's second place with Jimmy Olsen with her in very weird events—which one fixes quite nicely in."

-S-

June 1, 2006

Well, this is going to odd month. I'm thinking I'm going to have my second biggest success since that short time where I fixed my Lex's rare illness brain for about a year. Recently, one of the Carbon brothers, Tom, tried to steal that big Kryptonite meteor I got five years ago—and used it for my Mettalo. The new Supergirl showed up—and she stopped it, but she destroyed Tom's gun, which turned out to an old Lex Luthor weapon that finds bullet that only weak human bones—one was effected Tanya Cimoc, the janitor's aide for the "Daily Planet", were some of my friends work including Clark Kent, Jimmy Olsen, Lois Lane and Perry White. The Kryptonian Supergirl, Kara Zor-El came up with the idea to put Tanya Cimoc's brain in my third Mettalo body.

I think I write how my first two of my Mettalo cyborgs got mess up in the first place. The first one was because of twin brother, the evil Lex Luthor, who switched brain tanks on me. First, he stole my fake alien brain—from a Superman hoax I helped Superman with—and replace with the brain of first of the Carbon, John. Lex told John that he need Krypton to stay life—and Krypton is flammable—and John start to steal Kryptonite—but one day he mistaken a fake Kryptonite prop for the real deal—and got a heat failure.

The second was Mike, who gang, wanted revenge on both me and Superman. This time, the gang got jobs on my team—and helped us out of a few jams—and then I finished the new body—Mike pulled out of his hoax-and become a second Man with the Kryptonite Heart as Mettalo is usually nicknamed. Mike's version got kidnapped for study by some alien race—and those alien hadn't back to Earth in long time.

Now on my third one, this time is a friend of my—Tanya Cimoc, while I work to re-bone her body. I know the feeling she's under-going—since I was the first victim of Lex's de-boning bullets. This bullets weak the bone just enough so that it person can't move any faster then a sloth. Superboy was able to re-bone my body back quickly—but I do not have his super-speed—so I had to go so slowly.

Lena Luthor

-S-

In Superman's Fortress of Solitude, Superman had been pacing back and forth—even knowing his plan was his best bet to keep his identity secret from Lena Luthor and Tanya Cimoc, he was still worried. Supergirl's face was showing a bit of confusion

Kara asked, "Why are you still worried?"

Kal-El answered, "As you know from studying our biggest weakness come from Kryptonite. When Krypton exploded, the gas core of Krypton become solid radiation rocks turns our red blood cells into green blood cells. The Metallo bodies runs on Green Kryptonite—and I'm afraid that Tanya might use it to do some to reveal that Clark Kent."

Kara said, "I hanging around—when it comes to Midvale, Kansas's school board, they are slower then—as an Earthling humanoid might say—then molasses in January."

Kal-El stated, "If we fly slow—we show be back in Metropolis—just a bit after Tanya's formation into Metallo."

Kara asked, "Do you know what town I pick?"

Kal-El had to think but only for a nano-second, before he asked, "Midvale?"

Kara remarked, "Lucky guess."

Kal-El stated, "Thanks."

Kara and Kal-El took off into the wild blue yonder.

-S-

Kara and Kal-El landed successfully outside of Lena Luthor's laboratory. At the same time, Lena was testing out Tanya new Metallo body, when they hit by a Green Kryptonite beam from Tanya's Metallo eye-thought they quickly disappeared.

Tanya stated, "Sorry, but Lena was dead sit on me to test out my Kryptonite vision."

Kara remarked, "At least I know how Green Kryptonite feels like."

Kal-El retorted, "I had got enough of that feeling to last me a lifetime."

Lena replied, "It's only for a month."

Clark showed up—Kara was a bit confused—but only for a nano-second. It was one of Superman's "Clark Kent" robots.

Clark replied, "Hey, Tanya."

Tanya asked, "Why are you here, Clark?"

Clark replied, "Just what to know how it feels to me a female Metallo."

Tanya stated, "I got a brainstorm for a story. For the next moth, you write about the female Metallo which is me. No strings attached."

Clark asked, "You really don't care about Superman's secret identity?"

Tanya replied, "I do—but I'm been trying to figure out a loop hole in my twin sister, Jessica's law."

-S-

A few days later, Erica was swimming in a pool, when Superman robot showed up. It landed on the side of the pool, looked around—and then stated, "Kara. Superman has been affected by Purple Kryptonite, which gives a Kryptonian a random illness. Right now, the illness is "Wargali Illusion" from the Lilia galaxy. The illness makes the people to hot—they need to super-cold even to think straight. Clark wants you to replace him for the month. Beware, Kara, the girl that come the female Metallo, Tanya, has a short fuse of a temper."

-S-

Erica "Kara Zor-El" Danvers entered in the "Daily Planet" city room to watch as Tanya breaking the desk of Perry White. Tanya looked at the teenage cousin of Clark Kent with what some human might consider to be murder on her mind.

Perry White stated, "So you are Erica Danvers?"

Erica replied, "Yes. I'm replacing my cousin, Clark, while he is out."

Perry White stated, "Clark's guardians—his aunt and uncle--surprised him with a month-long vacation in Hawaii. My best female reporter, Lois took Jimmy to Washington, D.C. The other reporters are out looking for scoops."

Erica replied, "I'm going to stick like glue on Tanya, I'm going to the write up for her."

-S-

_June 8, 2006_

_The first week of Tanya, the Metallo, has went well. The weekly report is pretty good. She vows not to use the Kryptonite vision power that all Metallo bodies has. She had been doing pretty._

_  
As for Supergirl, she's been flying about—high above Metropolis—making sure that everything good for Superman. Nothing big to give have more worry then Zina, the Krypton's goddess of death when they was an ancient war going on. Erica has been making appearance at the "Daily Planet", when Supergirl isn't patrolling in the replace of Superman._

_Signing off,_

_Kara Zor-El_

-S-

In Metropolis Sunstone Prison, the most behaved prisoners were always to meet up in the study room for talking. One of the most recently behaved prisoners was the one of Superman's most evil foe, Lex Luthor. The guards usually keep a good eye on this room, and usually keep a tight control on the television and radio.

Lex stated, "I don't know what I would make out of this."

A second prisoner asked, "Why you a genius like yourself be confused?"

Lex replied, "Well, as you all, well know, Lena Luthor is my twin sister, and I been hope for a success for her since that close call she had when I was younger, but I wasn't expecting that she took a page from my own play-book: Metallo—if you want to know."

A third prisoner asked, "Why you just break out of jail to get revenge on her?"

Lex restated, "I can't. I had my reason."

A fourth prisoner replied, "He's up for parole next week."

The second prisoner, "I see."

-S-

June 18, 2006.

I have been doing pretty well. When I feel weak, I just make sure a stop at Lena Luthor to replace the Kryptonite piece. The melted pieces are tossed into Lena's transformation device which transform them into either Brown Kryptonite—the only Kryptonite that doesn't effect anything or Blue Kryptonite—which might be use to scare Bizzaro away when come to Earth.

Signed by,

Tanya Cimoc.

-S-

Lana Lang was bored. She may be a television host that gotten some sidekicks rolls in some Hollywood movies—but as her boss states "her bread and butter" were "Superman" events. The last air event was the charity event followed by a shock event for the entire world—the first appearance of a female Kryptonian.

Lana's boss stated, "I'm bored of you being bored. Set up a fight with Superman."

Lana replied, "Superman told the 'Daily Planet" that a month for the bug to die out—and beside who would want to fight Superman—he is impossible to win against."

Lana's boss asked, "How about that new Metallo that Lena come up with?"

Lena replied, "I ask Lena's Metallo."

-S-

Lana Lang run to the Daily Planet, to discover that Erica Danvers, Perry White, Tanya Cimoc, Lois Lane, Lena Luthor, and Jimmy Olsen were talking--the only one missing is Clark Kent, who can get a hold of Superman when he wants to—without the need for Jimmy's signal watch. After drinking a bottle of pop, Lana explains her boss's idea.

Tanya was thinking all of this—and has an idea. Jessica's rule only makes mention of Superman, not Supergirl—and of course, if she can learn Supergirl's identity. This is too easy—but something was better then doing nothing.

Tanya asked, "Can you change to Supergirl?"

Lana questioned, "Why?"

Tanya replied, "Superman's not in town."

Lana replied, "I think I can do it."

Tanya shouted at the top of her metal lungs, "YES!", and she left with Lena.

Jimmy Olsen stated, "Oh, no. She didn't do the 'Big Idea' yell."

Lois Lane replied, "She did."

Erica Danvers asked, "What do you mean by 'Big Idea' yell?"

Lois Lane stated, "Oh. The 'Big Idea' yell is she has an idea to reveal Superman's identity—via an indirect route"

Erica asked, "You mean another superhero?"

Lois stated, "Yes. But she did one other superhero---Superboy II"

Erica remarked, "That's means that she's after Supergirl's secret identity."

-S-

Supergirl flew thought Metropolis thinking of how to prevent Tanya from discovering that Erica Danvers was Supergirl, when a familiar face showed up. It was Kal-El, in his Superman uniform.

Supergirl shouted, "Great Rao! You're BACK, but I thought the illness would take a month to get rid off."

Superman stated, "That's right, Kara." The computer was wrong. The Purple Kryptonite gave me a Daxxum illusion that I had that fake illness by robot told you about.."

Supergirl replied, "I got a lot to tell you."

-S-

_June 21, 2006_

_Kal-El and I created the first Erica Danvers robot. After a bit of work with some of a bit of a test, the first Erica Danvers robot was ready for a visit. In his disguise of Clark Kent, Kal-El, took the robot in the stadium's audience section, then come up to surprise Tanya, by revealing that the Danvers forget the correct date for the return trip—June 19 instead of June 30-but they remember just in time for take-off. As for the battle, pretty decent—Tanya didn't even use her Green Kryptonite vision. _

_After words, Lena told me that she finished her work and can finally place Lena back in her true body. Tanya was a bit stunned to see Clark, Erica, Superman and Supergirl all at the same place, and also she saw Clark's new headline: "Tanya – Back To Normal." _

_Later, Clark gave the ticket stub that was inside the Erica robot's pocket, to place somewhere. We both show Tanya our ticket stubs, much to Tanya's surprise. Tanya claim that she been tricked, but Lois shows Tanya her ticket sub, which keep her quiet._

_The Danvers has a now have a fake tree in the backyard where the Erica Danvers robot is kept for emergencies. _

_Erica "Kara "Supergirl" Zor-El" Danvers_

-S-

Dick Wilson was playing the latest Superman game on his Playstation 2, when he heard the phone ring. He saw a familiar face on the video phone created by his father, John Wilson. It was his cousin, Tanya, and by the look, she was back from being Metallo, as reported earlier in the "Daily Planet".

Dick stated, "Hey, Tanya."

Tanya joked, "Hey is for horse. Use 'hi' or 'hello' for humans, Dick."

Dick replied, "Call me Richard. Dick sounds like a cuss word or something."

Tanya stated, "But Dick is on your real birth name."

Dick stated, "I know--but why are you calling me?"

Tanya replied, "I think Supergirl played a trick on me. I want you to find out her identity."

Dick stated, "I rather dip myself in toxic waste—and beside, Jessica called an hour before you to warm me about you attempting to get me on Supergirl's case."

Dick saw Tanya going out of the video-phone's camera—they was a loud sound, then static. Dick assumed Tanya slammed down her home's phone as she hangs up.

-S-

Tanya has a lab-top computer created by Superman. All know friends of Superman had these lab-tops computer: Perry White, Lena Luthor, Professor Potter, Jimmy Olsen, Jessica Cimoc, Lois Lane, and herself.

Tanya had kept a very important story that would make very embarrassment life for her sister, Jessica. It was so deep in the computer system, that not even the best computer hackers could find this story.

Tanya's laugh as she open the file—but it died a quick death when she saw the opened filed. It was a note to remind her that her sister was the true identity of the Insect Queen, but it was there was note for:

Tanya read, "Looking for a revenge tool on me? Think again. I was able to get it while you were playing Superman for the Game Boy Advance outside on the front porch. It's not on my lab-top, so stop looking for it—and by the way, Supergirl secret identity is off limits as well."

-S-

Kara stated, "Well, that was easy."

Kara and Kal-El were in the Fortress of Solitude again.

Kal-El stated, "We got lucky. This was her first try. She's going to try and try again."

Kara stated, "It's going to a long time for that."

Kal-El remarked, "That's right. About a entire year—if we get lucky again—but if not—sooner then later."

Kara replied, "Let's just hope that she focus on you for a while."

Kal-El remarked, "Agreed there."

-TFOTI

**SUPERHERO FILES:**

**Name: Supergirl**

**Age: 15**

**Aliases: Kara Zor-El, Erica Danvers**

**Family: Allura Zor-El (real mother – dead), Zor-El (real father), Clark "Kal-El" Kent (real cousin), Susan Danvers (adopted mother), Kevin Danvers (adopted father), Linda Annabelle Danvers (adopted cousin).**

**Friends: Perry White, Jimmy Olsen, Lois Lane, Lana Lang, Tanya Cimoc, Jessica Cimoc, Lena Luthor, Dick Wilson.**

**Height: 4 foot**

**Weight: 121 lbs.**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eye: Blue**

**Job: Student/Superhero**

**Species: Kryptonian humanoid**

**Powers: Full Kryptonian type.**

**Personality #1: As Kara Zor-El, brave as her cousin, Superman. She may be a bit new with her superpowers, but she can use then as well as Superman. Like Robin, Supergirl makes puns, but not as much as Robin does. **

**Personality #2: As Erica Danvers, a bit less timid then Clark Kent is, thought she would more goes for words then actions.**

**History: **

**Being the biggest genius on Krypton, earned her the right to become the masked head council member. She watched as Jor-El II explained that Krypton is doomed. One day, while babysitting Jor-El II's son, Kal-El, Jor-El discovered that Kara was the masked head council member. After agreeing with one of Jor-El II's plans, she went home to discover that her father, Zor-El, have built a rocket. This rocket ship was for Kara. Kara was blasted off—in hopes of helping the Kents raise Kal-El, but her ship ended up going thought a white hole—and discover that her small cousin had become the big man on Earth as Superman. **

**  
She thought she would become Superman's secret weapon and then her sidekick, but that went out the window when she discovered that she was being watch by an entire crowd of Earthling humanoids. Superman come up with a idea for her—since she couldn't been a normal human—so with the help of Superman and some of his friends, she come up with her secret identity of Erica Danvers. **

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

I wanted to see what happen when I friend gets to come a Metallo. The idea of using Tanya Cimoc is to void using Lana Lang and Lois Lane as the secret identity. Dick Wilson made an appearance in this chapter—so I could set a romance for Kara in a future chapter.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


	3. On Terra

"All-Star: Supergirl"

Part #3– "On Terra"

On one of the many planets in Sector 5992, one of them is a double of Earth, called Terra—with a two big changes and lots of minors ones. The Eiffel Tower is in America. The Statue of Liberty holds a banner, not as a torch as it does on the Earth. Kids drive four-wheeled bikes, and some people had tiny elephant-like creatures as pets on Terra. Terra is between the size of Earth and Krypton—but still small enough for a Kryptonian to have superpowers on it. Terra's system also has a yellow sun.

Now you know a few small details on Terra, let's get the major ones out of the way. They are two superheroes on Terra: Marvel Maid and Marvel Man. Like Earth's Superman and Supergirl, they had super-powers—but Kryptonite doesn't effect—but diamonds do. Like Superman and Supergirl, they come from a doomed city—but this wasn't any alien planet—such as Earth or Daxxum—but a city in the center of the Earth. The father of Zara Jal-Kaar, Jal-Kaar sent Zara to the surface in a rock driller. On the surface, she was adopted by Links, and called Carol. Zara discovered that her super-powers come from cosmic rays that couldn't get thought Terra's think crust. Soon, she was joined by Lal-Kaar, her cousin, who got rock driller got stuck in Mt. Fuji, which is outside of Marcopolis, Marvel Maid's home base, which so happens to similar to Superman's home city of Metropolis. Zara, as Carol Link, works as a cub reporter for the Daily Planet in Marcopolis, meanwhile, Lal-Kaar under the name of Kevin Dant, is a recently freed prisoner of Marcopolis Alien Jail. You see, on Terra, you had I.D. papers, Carol got her from her parents, but Kevin didn't have any—until Carol recently faked them. Kevin is a children book writer.

-S-

This story doesn't start on Terra, but on Earth in the Superman's Fortress of Solitude. At this time, Superman was checking his space mails—rocket containing papers, video tapes, audio tapes, computer discs, etc from all over the universe—mostly from yellow sun worlds—but they had been a few red sun planets. On of them is familiar orange rocket, with a letter. He was caught up reading a letter, when familiar voice shocks Superman asking him, "What's up, Kal-El?"

Superman recognized the voice as Supergirl. She landed a few months ago. "Kara, My space pen-pal—who sees to use initials of ZJK—sends me letters. I have no clue on her identity, but I used my origin ray to discover that it's comes from the planet, Terra. On time, I sent the pen pal a letter asking if she won't mind visiting Earth, the pen pal replied that she can't."

Supergirl asked,"Can you skim the latest letter?"

Superman replied, "I did—it's only has her initials on it—and looks like a bit weak in her hands—like she was weak by something or something."

Kara asked, "What's month is Terra in?

Superman replied, "April 2010. Terra years are around four years ahead of us." Then he asked, "Why?"

Supergirl replied, "Midville is getting too HOT to handle! I'm been trying to puzzle out why I'm not sweating in the August heat—but I don't want to tell everyone that Erica is Supergirl's secret identity."

Superman replied, "I need a few days to recover from one of Tanya Cimoc's attempts to reveal Clark Kent is just a disguise for Superman. Lucky, Terra has yellow sun."

-S-

In space, they bumped into a familiar figure, Mon-El, who was holding a space suit.

Kara asked, "Were you visiting Daxxum?"

Mon-El replied, "Guilty as charged, mates. Daxxum is safe as if was little Kal-El in his rocket ship. It's been in the care of my sister, Kina Grand. She's a Jumper for the Green Lantern Corps."

Kara asked, "There is more then one Green Lantern?"

Mon-El replied, "Yes. The Guardians of Universe created the Green Lantern Corps to battle against evil and injustice thought space. My sister is consider a Jumper by the Guardians of the Universe, since Daxxum's core was force to jump become explosion of a sister planet."

Kara asked "What planet is that?"

Mon-El replied, "It was Krypton."

Kara stated, "Mind patrolling Metropolis, Mon-El. Kal-El and me are going to pay a visit to Terra."

Mon-El replied, "Funny, I pasted that planet recently—I was carrying some of Daxxum's rare diamonds to make a impossible to damaged necklaces for Linda. I heard a super-scream that I thought you did. It was over the planet, Terra."

-S-

At Space Connection Center at Terra, the Terrain surface humanoids, were watching the arrival of Superman and Supergirl.

One of the Space Connection Center visitor stated, "Well, I'm be a dumb Kryptonian, if that isn't Superman and Supergirl coming this way."

One of Space Connection Center workers remarked, "They were NEVER any dumb ones on Krypton, Cina Timoc. Now, use the computer in front of you to do Mighty Maid's space mission reports for the Daily Planet."

Yes, readers-- on Terra, they are also twins of some of Superman's friends—one of them is Cina Timoc, who is a reporter for the Daily Planet, who is a copy of Tanya Cimoc of Earth.. "Yes, but you forget about the crooks in the Phantom Zone."

-S-

After checking out a Terrain library, Superman and Supergirl stated to check the bedroom of Marcopolis's "Daily Planet". They were welcome by Perry White, a perfect twin of Earth's Perry White. While thru were meet Jimmy Lane, and Lois Olsen, perfect twins of Jimmy Olsen and Lois Lane.

Kara stated, "I think we need a score card to figure how many people are perfect twins of our Earth pals." Kara paused before she asked, "So, what's our next stop?"

Kal-El replied, "Marvel Maid's own Fortress of Marvels"

-S-

In space, they discovered an odd surprise, two blue diamonds-covered humanoids—one looked as female humanoid and other like a male humanoid.

The female humanoid, "About to time, you showed up, Kal-El."

Kal-El was stunned, "ZJK?"

The female humanoid replied, "Yes. Those are my initials--they stand for Zara Jal-Kaar. I'm the one that the Terrains called Marvel Maid."

Kara asked, "What happen to you?"

Zara replied, "A year ago on this date, April 10, 2009, a crooked scientist, Annabelle Ruthol, merged to find a lost truck full of blue diamonds in a lake outside of Marcopolis. Using her genius and a robot version of me, she was conned most countries on Terra that blue diamonds are safe. Worried, her good twin brother, Alexander Ruthol, used his skills as business to influence the Terra's "United States of America" to keep all diamonds illegal in that country—which worked. Angry at her brother, she launched a diamond-powered mission at his company, but I tossed one of Terra's flaming icebergs at the missile destroying it. Then, I finished off by sending Annabelle to jail. Recently, some members of Annabelle's gang had been lobbying Terra's Washington, D.C.'s Congress to make it legal to sell the blue diamonds. In order to prove blue diamond is just as dangerous, Alexander exposed me and Marvel Man, my cousin, to a blue diamond. Let's just say it's been seems that blue diamonds are my Red Kryptonite as much as regular diamonds are my Green Kryptonite. "

Kara replied, "That's explains why you can't go to Earth."

Zara replied, "That's right. If any planet has got the diamond business all sew up, it's Earth. I bet a truckload of diamonds that.80 people on Earth are jewelry makers."

Kal-El stated, "Zara, Red Kryptonite last for only about forty-eight hours."

Marvel Man replied, "It's only been two hours since Alexander exposed us. You need to take our places. The statues of our real forms are in that door marked with the words: 'MARVELS SERCET INDENITIES". It's usually locked—but it's open."

Kara asked, "Why?"

Zara replied, "The morning was my cleaning up day."

-S-

_Earth Date: August 10, 2006_

_Terra Date: April 10, 2006_

_  
Well, we are super-lucky that the statues of Marvel Man and Marvel Maid looked like us-Superman and me. Kevin Dent's job is a little surprising to Superman—Kevin's is a children book writer--butt Superman stated that he won't have to worry to munch. Thought, he did get a surprise when the Dents—Jessica and Michael-- turns out to look like Martha and Johnathan Kent, Superman's first Earth guardians. Surprising, the Links were visiting them—and were a matched for my Earth guardians—the Danvers—thought the names were Arielle and Steve. My job was a cub reporter for Marcopolis's  
"Daily Planet"._

_While I was going work for Jimmy Lane and Lois Olsen, I discovered a wanted post of Annabelle Ruthol—and she looked like twin of Lena Luthor—and in an old newspaper—I discovered that Alexander Ruthol looks like twin of Lex Luthor. So far, it's been decent. I'm been mostly stopping bank robberies around Marcopolis—and giving hands to Marcopolis's citizens. Also, I discovered that one of the reporters at the Marcopolis's "Daily Planet", a twin that looks like Tanya Cimoc called Cina Timoc is giving me the look of that I know you have super-powers—since you the secret identity of a superhero—and you can't fool me for all the stars in the universe. It's seems that Jimmy Lane is Marvel Maid's boyfriend, and Lois Olsen is Marvel Maid's pal. Talk about a switch that would have drive Earth's Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen up the wall._

_Kara "Supergirl" Zor-El_

_From Terra_

-S-

Meanwhile in another dimension full of magic imp like creatures—this dimensional is called The Land of ZRRF or the 5th Dimension. The ruler of this dimension is Queen Neguan. The biggest hero in is the Court Wizard, Jendra. They had no problem were murders or thieves—since most imps can magically do the impossible here-stuff that would make Harry Potter's eyes pop out. The biggest pain is Queen Neguan's jester and Jendra's cousin: His name is Mxyzptlk. You see, any one related to the court wizard can't be punish—unless had killed someone—but since Mxyzptlk treats magic like it's a game—he give one rule to Superman—and I quote, "To get rid of me for three Earth months, Super-Moron. You must make me say, write or otherwise reveal my name backwards"—this doesn't bug Jendra. Jendra was bugged by something else. It's been long past three months since Mr. Mxyzptlk—as he called himself on Earth--- had least magically harassed Superman. Jendra knows that Mr. Mxyzptlk, when not harassing any one on Earth, usually is the headquarters for Imp Stations, the biggest comic book company in the land of ZRRF—so Jendra used her magic to transport herself right into Mr. Mxyzptlk office. The biggest comic star is Superman—and you won't believe the favorite villain of Superman is for the little imps are: Mr. Mxyzptlk himself.

Mr. Mxyzptlk snorted, "So what do you want, Super-Imp?"

Jendra frowned as she asked, "What's wrong?"

Mr. Mxyzptlk replied, "Just wondering if you making Superman invisible to me—and making the 3rd dimension humans talk like that Kryptonian is in outer-space or deep under the Earth.

Jendra stated, "That's sound more like your type of magic job—but seriously, I hadn't. You must have gotten some rotten luck when you decide to look into the 3rd dimension to find out what's Superman is up to."

Mr. Mxyzptlk stated, "Thanks. By the way, this is for you. It's what you did to Superman on April Fool Day, this year. I hope you don't mind the title I give the story."

Jendra looked at the issue—and discovered, "Super-Imp's April Fools". She smiled and disappeared. Mr. Mxyzptlk laughed and danced around as he sang in Kryptonese, "_That gets rid of her—while I plan for my next pranks for when I confront Superman again."_

-S-

On Earth, Tanya Cimoc was whistling a happy tune while she was mopping up. Tanya's clothes were so wet.

Jimmy remarked, "I heard of whistling while you work, but why are you happy? Did Superman finally tell his secret identity?"

Finally Tanya stopped whistling, "No. I'm going on the annual two-hour only game show called, 'Guess Bid'. They put out random new items on pages—the person who gets closes to all of them wins—a surprise. Anyway, I heard you got a rumor from the member of the Superman Club in California."

Jimmy remarked, "It's no rumor. I just got an e-mail from one of the members. It's seems that 'Guess Bid' has gotten some items related to Superman. One of them, I recalled is the gong from the Shagun Magic Clock, which was hoaxed done by Superman to successfully stop Mr. Freddie Falcon's gang. The person who discovered it to be truth is Ms. Patrick Ross, the daughter of Pete Ross. Patrick doesn't know what the retail price of the items is—but they know they are at least seven Superman related items. Also, Ms. Patrick Ross mentioned that Superman made Kryptonian clothing based on Kryptonian outfits around the time of his real father, the Kryptonian scientist, Jor-El, was alive."

Soon, Mon-El arrived,

Tanya stated, "Hi, Superboy. Where's Superman?"

Mon-El stated, "Heading to Terra with Supergirl. I think he's trying to recover from your latest trick."

Tanya growl, "Don't remind me!"

-S-

Terra Date: April 12, 2010.

Earth Date: August 12, 2006.

_We finally found Annabelle's gang—they were at the prison were Annabelle Ruthol was locked up. The gang exposed us to the blue diamond-and they were something odd about that—something like a bell ringing. Then I recalled something called Red Kryptonite actives a small bell ringing in a Kryptonian ear. This tells us that some how Blue Diamond is related to Kryptonite._

_We—Kal-El and I—didn't know what the effect of this red Kryptonite was going to be—but we returned to the Space Fortress of Marvel to see Marvel Man and Mighty Maid were still diamond-covered. They weren't totally free—but the diamonds were slowly going away—thought we discover that we were now weakened by regular diamonds. Superman has a theory—and went uses a time machine in the Marvels' fortress. Meanwhile, for a change—I returned to Terra—and come up with an idea to destroy Annabelle's Blue Diamonds. I recalled from reading Superman's dairy that he had to deal with an island not to far from America that was built to look like Krypton. It was all part of a plan by John "Con Man" Smith to get diamonds created by Superman into American by using a lead dummy of Kal-El inside a fake rocket. Superman got wise—when John's pen leaked—despite a bit of Kryptonite that John had—Superman was able to arrive to talk John and his gang to jail. Superman used his heat-vision to melt diamonds._

_Quickly I found Annabelle's gang. Annabelle and the gang were enjoying themselves over the "Blue Diamonds". From high-up—I melted what remember of their truckload of Blue Diamonds—much to their surprise—and dropped them off at the jail. Annabelle is going to cooling her heels there for a long time to come. _

_Back at Marvel's Fortress—Kal-El reported that he discovered Terra core was created from a huge piece of Red, Orange, and Green Kryptonite. Kal-El told me that Orange Kryptonite isn't dangerous to Kryptonian-but act like Red Kryptonite does on humans. The mixture of the Red, Orange and Green Kryptonite mixed up to form Marvel Maid's diamond weakness. We were surprise to see that we over the Red Kryptonite effect inside Annabelle's "Blue Diamonds"—so we chipped out Mighty Maid and Marvel Maid from their diamond trap. _

_As we flew back—I finally got idea, why I don't usually sweat so much. I just say I was born in the topics. _

_Kara Zor-El_

_P.S. I was a good idea to make two-section watch. The face of my watch can be open to unleash my Supergirl outfit. The bottom can be open up for anything—including my dairy. _

-THE END

**CHARACTER PROFILES:**

**Hero I.D.: Superman**

**Real Name: Kal-El**

**Secret Identity: Clark Kent**

**Age: 65. **

**Hair: Black**

**Eye: Blue**

**Height: 10 foot.**

**Weight: 120 lbs.**

**Powers: Kryptonian-style**

**Family: Jor-El (father -- dead), Laura Jor-El (mother – dead), Zor-El (uncle -- dead), Allura Zor-El (aunt – dead) Kara "Supergirl" Zor-El (cousin), Martha Kent (adopted mother – dead), Johnathan Kent (adopted father -- dead), Susan Danvers (adopted aunt), Kevin Danvers (adopted uncle)**

**Friends: Jimmy Olsen, Lois Lang, Lana Lang, Prof. Lang, Jendra, Tanya Cimoc, Pete Ross, Prof. Nicholas, Perry White, Lana Luthor.**

**Super-Friends: Superboy II, Jessica "The Insect Queen" Cimoc, Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, Hal "Green Lantern" Jordan, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Barry "The Flash" Allen, Green Arrow, and Ray "The Atom" Palmer,**

**Enemies: Lex Luthor, Wilson "The Toyman" Scott, Kryptonite Man, Mr. Mxzypltk, John "The Prankster" Doe, Metallo, Gen. Zod, Jar-Ux, Kru-El, etc.**

**3 years ago, on the planet Krypton, young Kal-El was born into a world about to be destroy by it own core. For the next two years, Jor-El, tried to warn the people of Krypton about its end—but luck come to Jor-El, a week before the end of Krypton itself. On that day, Jor-El discovered his niece--Kara "Supergirl" Zor-El--was the masked Head Council members. With the rule, Jor-El given her-"No Kryptonians under age three and above eighteen", Jor-El was able to use his rocket to send his son, Kal-El, to the planet, Earth. **

**On Earth, Kal-El was founded by the Kents and was named Clark Kent. At age 8, after finally controlling his flying abilities, Clark become "Superboy I" and started battle his never-ending battle against crime and injustice. Kal-El made one small mistake when dealing with a lab fire in one year—the result was that he created his number one enemy, the mad scientist, Lex Luthor. In another year, while Kal-El was on another planet, the Kent died from a illness gotten from a pirate's dairy—but he was fooled by the Danvers—who for a few months played the Kents—thought they true identities were discovered—but since the Danvers helped Clark con a crook into believing that Clark and Superboy are two different people. **

**When Clark turned 18, he left Smallville for Metropolis, send four years in Metropolis U, before coming a reporter for the "Daily Planet", and changed the name of his Superhero self from "Superboy" to "Superman". Superman found Mon-El, and give him the "Superboy" title while Mon-El was the effect of Red Kryptonite—making Mon-El forget his true origin—a Daxxum humanoid. When Superman turned 65 years old—he discovered a true Kryptonian—in the form of Kara Zor-El who was rocket by her father—after allowing Jor-El's rule to go thought.**

**Superman has a few adventures in the late 1930s, thanks to a white hole that threaten to destroy Metropolis. Superman never knows where a white hole with take him. Sometimes, Superman uses time machines to take him into far past or the far future. One of these time machines keep at his fortress is a Legion of Superhero's "Time Bubble."**

**Most humans believe that it's impossible to kill him—despite crooks regularly using Green Kryptonite in an attempt to destroy him. Beside Green Kryptonite, he has regular changed by Red Kryptonite over the years, visited a few red sun planets—including his planet of origin, Krypton and Mon-El's home planet of Daxxum, and deal with magic trouble like Mr. Mxzypltk, a imp from the 5th dimension.**

**SUPERHERO I.D: SUPERBOY II**

**Real Name: Lar Grand**

**Age: 25**

**Alias: Bob Tent, Mon-El, Superboy II**

**Hair: Black**

**Eye: Blue**

**Family: Mina Grand (mother), Victor Grand (father), Kina Grand (sister), Linda Annabelle Danvers (girlfriend)**

**Height: 3 ft. 3 inches**

**Weight: 120 lbs.**

**Powers: Daxxum-style **

**Long time ago, all ancient Daxxum humanoids was a bit xenophobia—the phobia of aliens—with one small expectation—ancient Kryptonians. One day, an alien called the "Cleric" showed on Daxxum. Upset, Lar's ancestor, Jeza Grandazin created a robot called the "The Destroyer". Surprising, it changed Daxxum humanoids to have a very dangerous connections to "lead". Angry at Jeza, his family changed their name to Grand, and pretended that Jeza never existed. Jeza jumped into Mt. Kazen, a volcano—and thought to be dead.**

**  
For years, the Daxxum wonder how to go about undoing their dangerous connection to "lead". The try anything under their red sun, but any plans were halted for a short time because of their sister planet, Krypton's end caused by the explosion of Krypton's core. After a year of silence for their sister planet's death—unaware that two rocket ships had blasted off carrying the future Superman and Supergirl—Daxxum got back—in deal with their "lead" weakness—despite the shocking surprise of it's own core time to time transporting else. Since Daxxum was a bit closer to Krypton's sun, Daxxum's red sun comes with them.**

**Around the birth of Lar Grand, Prof. Tina Azin come up with an idea—to modified the genes of different Daxxum's kids—to remove the "lead" weakness. Unaware to most Daxxum—with the expectation of the Lar Grand and his sister, Kina Grand-Tina Azin is the related to Jeza Kazen. Using the lava, she was able to burn away**

**DNA to weakness then because of lead—thought it's been so thought as weakness for Daxxumians—that makes them scare for only a second or two. **

**Because of "The Destroyer", much of the Daxxum scientists work on any health relation—including cloning—thought they forbid the cloning of the heat or brain.**

**When Lar and Kina turned eighteen, they decided to make a journey into space together. Lar and Kina explored many planets—until a huge Green Kryptonite meteor destroyed their ship. Kina ended up the planet Oa, the home of the blue-skinned Guardians of the Universe. Lar ended up on Earth, founded by Superman, who thought he was Kryptonian—and was given the name Mon-El—the Earth day when Superman founded—"Monday" and the Kryptonian "-El". Mon-El helped Superman out for a while as "Superboy II"—before he remembered his own origin. Mon-El stay on Earth because he founded in lost with one of Clark Kent's distant nieces—Linda Annabelle Danvers. Thought, he found his own sister, Kina Grand, a few years later, as a Green Lantern, who sector is what-ever sector Daxxum is in at the time. Kina calls her a "Green Lantern Corps Jumper", which as caught on to all Green Lanterns.—the only exception is Earth's own Green Lantern: Hal Jordan.**

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

**  
Man, I thought I never get this part finished—it took me about two weeks to do finally get it done. **

**Marvel Maid and Marvel Man, are from Sliver Age Supergirl two-part comic book adventure, "The Second Supergirl" & "The Supergirl of Two Worlds". I felt sorry for what was done to Kara on Terra, so his visit is a little is to make up for her Pre-Crisis visit. **

"**The Con Man", John Smith, is from Superman on Earth, "Krypton on Earth" In this story, John make a fake Krypton in order to smuggle diamonds into the mainland. Superman was able to save him—by using a copy of Krypton's flag.**

**Tanya Cimoc's "Guess Bid" is based on "The Bid is Right", a fiction game show featured in Superman story, "The Sleepy Beauty of Krypton." I bet you dollars to soda pops that Tanya's plan in the next chapter will be similar to the Lois Lane's plan in the story age. The origin of the items for "Guess Bid" is different—in the original story—a movie company was making a movie and guess bid got two props—a rocket ship and a Kryptonian-style dress. **

**Flying off,**

**Dr. Thinker**


	4. Supergirl's Boyfriend

All-Star: Supergirl

Issue #4 – "Supergirl's Boyfriend"

By Dr. Thinker

_Sept. 6, 2006._

_Erica is finally getting school at Smallville High School.. Even know a million times more stuff then a regular human from my Kryptonian education, I enjoying watching the humans doing—right now, I'm looking at the regular humans groups trying to figure out with one to join. _

_They are the popular student--Erica would be well-known, but the con of that group is that someone—mostly like a crook—will discovered Erica Danvers is just the secret identity of Kara "Supergirl" Zor-El._

_  
They are music nuts—these humans' eyes look very distant. I could even use my telescoping vision to keep a watch over—but it will be petty hard for me to answer the teacher and give her a wrong something wrong. This is a habit I got back on Krypton, I never give Kryptonian teachers a bad answer—I always give them good ones---become Masked Head Council Member of the Krypton Science Council because of my good answers to them._

_Similar to the music, they are the television group which the humans has a funny name for them—"coach potatoes"—and that in opinions so negative that I will have think long. _

_They are the jocks—the baseball, football, basketball and soccer—thought usually soccer isn't part of Smallville High School's sport teams—it's part of Smallville Little Sport League—which also includes baseball, football, basketball as well. I think I should say out of sports—since I never was good at any sport other then swimming back on Krypton—and I'm afraid that I may accidentally reveal my super-powers during a game._

_The two following groups are—pretty close to home--I had to split them up—"Meek geeks" and "Smart geeks". "Smart Geeks" are persons who are mostly home in lab—kind of remind me of Jor-El and Zor-El, both of them were "lab rats" in my opinion—always living and thinking up new and great ideas. "Meek geeks" are school geeks—the kind of person who tells the teacher that they forget assigns their homework for the class—making the other groups angry then a bull._

_They are the business hunters--similar to Lena Luthor-- according to my cousin—they usually come up with ways to help other people make money—or themselves—depending on their personality. _

_  
Another group is the Dreamers—the dreamers are those who dream up ideas for new comic books, television shows, movies & video games—I also I think I place fan-fiction as well. The Dreamers had one common thing—they never left their parents' house—even if the dreamer is an adult like the drama teacher, Mrs. Susan Stage. They even wish for their perfect world._

"_Media Nuts" are media lovers—they love any media—from comic books to the internet. They love to their love to some one else._

_I believe I don't think I can handle to being one of "Bad Apples"—this is my term for the school's students that love to cause trouble—I was raised to follow the path to Rao—and I will. _

_The last group that I think I can get in—but I worried that I may fit in one of the above group. This is the "Normal Student". Most of them are a merger of all or some of the above groups—expect the "Bad Apples"._

_Erica "Kara 'Supergirl' Zor-El' Danvers_

-S-

Erica "Kara" Danvers saw Dick Wilson walking her way. It was a half-hour after school—and Erica working hard on faking problem opening up her lock on her locker.

Dick asked, "Having a hard time with that lock of yours?"

Erica sheepishly replied, "Yes."

Dick asked, "Did you need help?"

Erica replied, "Yes."

Dick walked closer—and saw a smile on his face longer then any smile on Superman after arrest of Lex Luthor, and successfully open up—even know Kara could open it up in seconds.

Dick stated, "The good news I that lock is open, but the bad news is that you going to need a same or new number. Sorry, sometime I for go my manners, I'm Dick Wilson."

Erica replied, "I'm Erica Danvers. How did you open it with out calling a locksmith here?"

Dick showed Erica the back of the lock. On it was the company's name, "Cimoc Safe Company" and it motto, "NOTHING ISN'T IMPORTANT, EVERYTHING ELSE IS".

Erica asked, "Are you related to Tanya Cimoc?"

Dick replied, "Yes. I'm her cousin. Her family is at rich. If she wasn't itching to find Superman secret identity, she wouldn't have her job at the 'Daily Planet'. She's friendly with me enough. I got a lot stories on Tanya? Do you want to hear them?"

Erica stated, "Sure."

-S-

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of Metropolis, a strange red orb appeared in the sky. The orb used a mystery ray at a ground near a farm house, revealing rushing geyser of oil. A few hours later, the orb used a ray again, this time by two hobos transforming their tin cup and pot into gold. This surprise got Clark Kent and Lois Lane to their regular job as reporter—and watch the orb use it's ray on rock that showed an painted arrow point to where, the mad scientist, Lex Luthor was packing up. Lex was able to explain himself—and told him he turning over a new leaf—as the old saying goes. He turned the stolen loot had hidden in the cave over to Clark Kent—as way to avoid Superman—unaware that Clark Kent IS Superman.

Soon, over Metropolis, the famous Superman was flying to the Central Park, when he landed.

A voice stated, "**We are sorry if we had spooked you with our spaceship, but our look may had been rejected—if we didn't do the three good deeds—finding oil, giving gold, and showing the path to that evil doer's hideout."**

The door open—and even Superman was bit surprised. The creature turned out a glowing skeleton.

The Skeleton remarked, "**We exist in another Universe. It is called Universe X. We need Superman help to stop a problem—but it's a problem that can't be told to you—only showed to you."**

Superman stated, "The human race has a saying that one good turn is a payment for another one—and you did three—so I will help you out." Superman paused and asked, "Any rules?"

The skeleton replied, "**Well, do not break the orb—we don't want you to get lost on the way to our universe—and it's lead based—since our launching pad is powered by nuclear energy."**

Superman walked into the space orb's opening.

-S-

In a habit out, Lex Luthor had a grin smile. He was happy that his plan was working well.

Lex Luthor replied, "Our super-nut went for it—hooked, line and sucker. I was just using a neon skeleton of my own design for the fake Universe X aliens."

One of Lex's henchmen—one of the fake hobos stated, "I can't believe that really worked!"

One of Lex's helpers—the other fake hobo—remarked. "Everything was perfect. We drill that hold with one of item stolen from Lena Luthor's lab—a small oil drill. It hit oil—just at that fake space orb ray at it. The hobo's cup were just gold cup and gold put that were covered in tin—and melted in the fire—instead by the fake space orb ray."

Lex Luthor stated, "Of course, I painted that light arrow showing to the way to my hideout. I had to give it back—since I just got paroled from jail, a few weeks ago—BUT we get that—AND a lot more!"

One of the crooks stated, "Lucky we found that old Superman robot that lost his brain on of Superman's mission."

Lex stated, "With my program running of the Superman robot—I will get the Lena's flamethrowers that make the old ones look like a toy gun."

Another crook asked, "So where are going to off-low Superman?"

"I was going for an island in the middle of the ocean—but last time, I did that Aquaman saved Superman's hide. This time, to prevent, I'm going to dump him into the China's Tiyara Desert. China never fully-explored that desert yet."

-S-

It's been sometime, since Luthor set down the fake lead orb that contained Superman in it. Superman was thinking at this time—that he may have been trick. Superman super-hearing heard Big Ben chiming the hour. Superman known that he had been tricked—but he didn't know who, but as he lean against the orb's wall—he heard a familiar foe's voice. The foe was Lex Luthor

Lex's voice stated, "Awful Greetings, Superman. This recording was going turn on as soon as you touch any part of the orb's wall. You can break out of the orb—but you sent off a bomb hidden somewhere in Metropolis—the antenna on the orb will launch a signal faster then you can use your speed. I think you will be calling me 'Your Master' after this!"

Superman thought for a long time, then he talked—but they were no sound coming from him.

-S-

Erica asked, "How did Superboy get out that Magic Mask pickle with that teenage Tanya?"

Dick answered, "Superboy asked Prof. Lang to dress up as Jor-El, and switched a fake Magic Mask for the real one."

Erica heard a strange sound—"This is Kal-El, Kara."—she noted it was Superman's voice-- "I'm using my super-talking to tell that you need to stop Lex Luthor. He's plotting on stealing Lena's Flamethrowers."

Erica stated—accidentally, out loud—and looked at her wristwatch—and used one of her button—revealing to Dick Wilson that Erica Danvers is non other then Kara "Supergirl" Zor-El.

Dick Wilson stated, "Well, I be a monkey's uncle. That girl is Supergirl. I got

a moment to think—hopefully, she won't back until night."

-S-

Supergirl fly the sky—and into Metropolis. The red orb of Lex's fake universe ship was in the plaza near the "Daily Planet", and the Superman robot was talking in front of it.

Lois Lane remarked, "I can't believe it! You failed."

The Superman robot stated, "I couldn't use my strength. It was the planet was under a red sun—but do have a plan. I need Lena's new electric power flame-throwers, she had created."

Lena Luthor replied, "Get real, you aren't Superman. You must like one of my evil brother's robots. "

"Good thinking, Lena." Supergirl stated as she lands before the Superman robot before.

"Looks like have to put another Phantom Zoner away after I get the flame-throwers."

Superman robot remarked.

Supergirl stated as she punches the Superman robot, "Think I'm one of the Phantom Zoner. The real Superman will KNOW that I am Kara Zor-El, his cousin from Krypton."

The robot was not a member of Superman's hard shell group, so it went down like a falling—for the lack of better words--robot—and smashed against the street.

Lois remarked, "Luthor is going to so ticked off."

Lena retorted, "What else is new?"

-S-

After finding the bomb and tossing into outer space. Kara Zor-El combed the world looking for Kal-El. In a dessert in China, she finds Superman sitting on a rock.

Kal-El stated, "Nice work, Kara. Saw it all from here."

Kara replied, "Just doing what you asked me."

Kal-El stated, "So where was bomb at?"

Kara replied, "You not going to believe it—but in the under the "Daily Planet" offices. Oh, no! I give Dick Wilson the secret identity of Supergirl."

Kal-El stated "WHAT!"

Kara replied, "I didn't know—but I think he saw me pushing my watch button when you super-talk with me."

-S-

Both Kal-El and Kara make a fast trip and arrived at Dick Wilson's house. Kal-El had a small unopened box with a small meteorite in it. Dick Wilson was home—and welcome

Kara and Kal-El replied. Kal-El explained about the meteorite. It was called "Memorite," which can an effect humans memories, Kal-El explains he uses to erase memories of humans that might be a little dangerous for them.

Dick asked, "So you want to remove knowledge that Erica Danvers is really Supergirl?"

Kal-El replied, "Hit the nail on the head."

Kara asked, "Huh?"

Kal-El replied, "_Found the right button on the computer."_

Kara remarked, "Oh."

Kal-El opened up the "Memorite" jab—and something odd happen—Dick sneezed—and he closed the jar.

Kara asked, "What's the problem?"

Kal-El replied, "Saw it once before--during my time as Superboy—and that means Dick is allergic to Memorite."

-S-

_Sept. 14, 2006_

_Well, I got a new boyfriend---a regular human named Dick Wilson. It happen when I need to quickly help Superman stop one of Lex Luthor's plot to steal flame-throwers from his sister company—and anciently reveal by Supergirl identity. We were going to erase his memories—but he turned out to allergic to "Memorite"—the item that Kal-El uses for to replace. It had once before—during this time as the first Superboy. When got back to the Kents' house, he revealed the name of the first person not to effect by "Memorite"—the name is Pete Ross. My research reveals that he is the third rich person behind Lena Luthor and Bill Gates. _

_  
As for Supergirl, let's just the entire world has been buzzes about her even since I wrecked Luthor's little plot. Luthor's going to really ticked off, what else is news? _

_  
See you around,_

_Erica Danvers_

_A.K.A. Kara Zor-El_

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

**_Finally, Odin put "Microsoft Office" back in. Nothing much to do, put do some reason for this chapters. The fake aliens are based on "Superman's Journey to Dimension X", from an sliver age "Action Comic"—the plot's the changed a bit—Luthor in the original story was after "atomic bombs"—I switched them to "electric-based flame throwers"—since if I used the atomic bombs, I was afraid the United States Armed Forces will going after me like a bullet of a gun. I feel really sorry for original Supergirl not having are long-lasting boyfriends—so I decide on finally giving her Dick Wilson. _**

_**  
Catch you later,**_

_**Dr. Thinker**_


	5. The Brains That Can't Die

"All-Star: Supergirl"  
Part 5 – "The Brains That Can't Die"

By Dr. Thinker

Kara felt like one of the normal humans on Earth. She awaken in a hospital was both strange and familiar. She was two people. One was dressed in blue and gray costumes, wearing a half-hood in the style of a Kryptonian bird know as a nightwing, a type of Kryptonian bat that was active in the day time, to Kara. He was a man has I heard him talking to the female—but I couldn't make out what he's saying yet. The female was dressed a yellow outfit. She reminded Kara of Tanya Cimoc.

The female in the yellow outfit come to me and said, "Hi, Kara. My name is Jessica Cimoc, Tanya's sister. In this outfit, I know as Insect Queen. Some years ago, I rescued an alien bee from a fire." Jessica paused to how show a yellow ring, "I was give this ring as a reward for my bravely. I usually so busy, that I don't have time to use it—but time to time, Superman may need my help. That person is the smart superhero on the face of the Earth, Batman. The man dressed as a blue and gray version of a Kryptonian nightwing bat walked two words another bed, where Kal-El was lying.

Batman said, "Well, Kal. You got yourself into a nice little pickle."

Kal-El said, "What kind of one was it?"

Batman replied, "I believe it was an orange Kryptonite job."

Kal-El said, "I tossed an orange Krypton was polluting a water of alien city far from Earth. I give me a common cold. That happen was before Kara arrived."

Kara asked, "What is orange Kryptonite?"

Kal-El said, "You know why Lois doesn't know I'm Superman. Orange Kryptonite gives a random illness from a different planet. Most of the illness takes time to heal, and with my robots, Superman can still visit the Daily Planet."

Batman said, "The Kandorians had figured out that you have been effect by Virus-B."

Kara asked, "Kandorians? As in Kandor, but that city disappeared with out a trace?"

Batman explained to Kara that Superman told him that Princess Matrix attacked the Earth in attempt to steal cities for some reason. Superman could not defeat Matrix because of her forcefield belt, so he went back to Metropolis, so he sneak in as Clark Kent, when that city was shrunk. During exploring the Matrix's spaceship, he discovered Kandor, which was in one piece inside a bottle. He discovered Matrix was going until a yearly recharge. He restore all cities—expect for Kandor, who one of member of the city used the last charge of the shrinking machine to restore Superman to his true height. Since then, Kandor has been inside the Fortress of Solitude, Superman's secret hideaway.

I asked, "So what happen?"

Batman said, "Kal-El, do recall what you did when team-up to take down those giant evil alien that attacked Gotham City a few weeks?"

Superman remarked, "Tossed a meteor at their machine, allowing you and Robin, to clean their clocks. I took the meteor back to Fortress for study."

Batman stated, "That was the orange Kryptonite you were effect by. The aliens were lead-based—so that's explains the delay time of effect. The effect was Virus-B, a Kryptonian disease."

Kara said, "But we in bodies, that disease drestory all bodies. How did you get us back together?"

Jessica said, "The House of El has some members in Kandor at the time of Matrix's taking of it-but we had a hard time dealing with your brains."

Kal-E said, "What do you mean?"

Batman said, "It's a long story…..and it starts with her."

Batman's glove hand points to Jessica Cimoc.

S 

It was early fall Saturday morning of Jessica Cimoc—and she was bored out of her skull Usually, Jerrica cleans up on Saturday morning because he has a job as college professor in journalist at the local college—but recently, the college's science wing was damaged—thanks to a Mr. Mxyzpltk mind-control Superman. The little evil imp's magic is usually reverse once you trick that imp into saying, writing or otherwise reveal his name backwards—but he used full-power music—which is the only thing that can effect superhero other then a red sun or Kryptonite.

Jessica decided to read a book written by Kal-El himself: "Animals of Krypton"—she pull a small clear metal book with a familiar S out of the book—and end up at page dealing with bug and insect-like animals from Kryptonian. Jessica knows that Kal-El knows she's Insect Queen—and has been used helped in a lot of cases of Kal-El both as a teenager and adult.

She read that section for a while, she heard a familiar voice, and "_This is Batman. I have trouble in Gotham City. We are having brain issues. This isn't one of the Joker's lame jokes. This is serious business. We need Insect Queen_"

Jessica put on a yellow outfit, and mask—and then place on her Insect Queen's yellow ring. Jessica remembered that she can't use the same animal—twice in one twenty-four period. The animals were mostly bugs and similar animals such as spiders and bats. She has a good animal to fly to Gotham City.

In Gotham City, Robin, the Boy Wonder and Batman were keeping a watch out for Insect Queen.

Robin joked, "Holy bats, Batman! Insect Queen turned into a Batwoman!"

Batman groaned, "That one of your lamest joke ever, Robin."

Jerrica said, "Since you were the Batman, I decide to use a bat to travel here."

Batman commanded, "Nice touch. Reminds me the time, Superman was transformed into a super-bat by Red Kryptonite—but let's talk turkey. We are having been problems with brains. They been wrecking Gotham City—but they aren't stealing anything. We need to catch them."

Jerrica said, "I have an idea."

-S-

Jerrica was in a spider-form. It wasn't considered an insect—but it was a similar-type of creature. She was waiting for the brains to arrive—and was hoping for an easy catch. Her web was spin over a near-by door.

The two brains show up and smashed her web—and she tried to keep them on their hands—but she knocked against a near-by wall-and went into a short-term comma—when she come two Batman was holding a bag—containing two organs of the same organs: heart, and lungs. 

Jerrica said, "All you all organ, Batman!"

Batman groaned, "Bad joke. This is very strange. Prof. Carter told us that these hearts are Kryptonian in origin."

Jerrica said, "You mean the brains of the two Els, Kal-El and Kara."

Batman nodded.

Jerrica said, "I have super-idea."

-S-

On the roof top of Gotham City's Police HQ, as Batman and Robin arrived, they discover a web-like bag containing two brains. A huge red and blue bird with 10 legs appears before them.

Robin said, "Holy double plays, she used the same plan twice—and the second one work."

Batman said, "This is similar-but not the same game play as before."

Jessica said, "Batman is right, Robin. This is a Kryptonian spider-bird. It's an insect-like animal from Krypton. As you know Krypton-like creatures get superpower from the sun—so I assumed that I would have Kryptonian powers—and the web of this creature would be similar to Superman's own powers—and it has one other thing two—telepathic powers—so I read their minds. Don't worry—I check both brains for memories of myself—I saw how Kal-El viewed hen I first appear. I was at the Metropolis game where Supergirl landed—so I check for her memories for that landing."

Batman said, "Nice work, I'm willing too team up with you again in the future."

Jessica said, "Argeed there, Batman."

-S-

Kara said, "Well, we know how you got your brains back—but as I said before Virus B melts Kryptonian body."

Two twins appeared. One looked like Superman and one looked like Supergirl—both were wearing Kryptonian-style clothing.

The Superman twin spoke, "My name is Van-Zee. I'm Laura Jor-El's brother—and this is my daughter, Iri Van-Zee."

The Supergirl twin, Iri Van-Zee, said, "It's turns out that it's me and my father would the right Kandorians to copy—as we look like twins. The Look-Like Squad is thinking of using me as Erica Danvers's member."

Kal-El caught Kara's eyebrow and said, "The Kandorians know about our secret identities."

Kara asked, "So we back to normal?"

Kal-El checked a small spot on his legs. He explained to Kara, that a few years ago. He had come across a guy with a big month that had the backing of a Kryptonian-style transporter, which a another person, a brilliant doctor and scientist, was transported to Krypton by Jor-El—in which that doctor, Dr. Tina Wayne, saved him from a Kryptonian eel.

Batman asked, "Tina Wayne? That's my west-coast cousin."

Kara said, "As Robin might said, "Holy small worlds, Batman!"

Batman remarked, "Please, no jokes!

Jessica asked, "They still one question—Batman used Kryptonite on your brains—that would have weak you up for my catching."

Iri-Zee remarked, "That's easy. Kryptonian brains are 100 lead."

Kal-El asked, "Gives new meaning to lead-brain doesn't it, Bruce?"

Batman replied, "In a way."

-S-

The next day as Erica arrived at the Danvers' house in Midville, at the front door, it was answered by her "Erica Danvers" robot.

The robot said, "I think I do back to the hidden tree to do a computer check. School's work is finished and on the table—I did try to some bad spelling to make it look not like Supergirl perfect—so to speak."

Erica said, "Thank you." Erica waited until dinner to explain the events of the day. After explaining what happen to the Kryptonian.

Susan remarked, "Talk about a perfect day to be bodiless."

Erica asked, "What do you mean?"

Kevin holds up the newspaper and said, "Read today's date."

Erica read, "Nov. 1, 2006." She paused and then Erica mind recalled, "Yesterday was Oct. 31 a.k.a Halloween—the days of monsters and ghosts."

-THE END-

I decide to let you know that Princess Matrix adventure is both to honor the Matrix's version of Supergirl and honor to the Pre-Crisis Brainiac. I'm going to use the next few chapters as Superman rouge line-up.

**Villain I.D.: Princess Matrix**

**Real Name: Matrix Robot 1046**

**Age: 10 Million Years. **

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eye: Red**

**Height: 10 foot.**

**Weight: 90 lbs.**

**Powers: Matrix has 12 Level Intelligence. **

**Cohorts: Lex Luthor, Brainiac, Livewire, and Mr. Mxyzpltk, **

**Enemies: Superman, Supergirl, Batman, Brainiac, Livewire, Green Lantern, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Brainiac, Martian Manhunter, etc. **

**Princess Matrix was robot from the Matrix line of Colu-made robots. She was sold to the Sandura people in a far-away galaxy. About year after her arrival, the people of that planet all died. She took the name of Princess Matrix—and began shrinking city—including Kandor from Krypton about three years before Krypton meet its end. **

**When she started to shrink Earth city, she meet up with Superman—and lost all of her city. She has been somewhat of a common thorn in Superman's sister—one of few female foes…the other being Livewire.**

**She has a fiery rival with both Livewire and Brainiac—but is willing to team up with him. She knows humor is an expert weapon—and uses Mr. Mxyzpltk have a decoy villain for Superman.**

**She has a huge love for Kryptonite.**

**GALAXY INTELLIGENCE CHART:**

**0 – Caveman**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4 – Normal human**

**5**

**6 **

**7**

**8 – Lex Luthor, Mr. Mxyzpltk **

**9**

**10 **

**11 –**

**12 – Brainiac, Princess Matrix**

**13**

**14 – Superman & Supergirl**


	6. Santa's SuperHelper

All Star-Up

Part #6 - "Santa's Super-Helper"

By Dr. Thinker

Jan. 1, 2007.

_On Kryptonite, the first of the year happens in the summer time, but on Earth, the first of the year happens during winter time. After that returned to Earth from Kandor, I learn from Superman's computers that figure out what days matched that of Krypton. The match of Christmas season on Earth from Thanksgivings to Christmas Day matched the Feast of Glorgina—her name is Kryptonese for universe. The feast is usually claimed to make the birth of either the universe, Glorgina or the marriage of Rao and Nina. Around this time, a Kryptonian does anything in their power to help on another. I only ate vegetables for much of my time—though I did bigger bowls then a human should have—but most people—expect Dick, my boyfriend who knew I was a Kryptonian disguising myself as an Earthling—thought Erica was a part-time vegetarian. I removed the meat from the school's meals._

_On Thanksgivings, I joined my father in a Thanksgiving dinner, followed by Dick's family, and then a Super-Thanksgiving with Superman at the Fortress of Solitude—his home away from home. He show me statues of his pals: Clark Kent—of course I know that Clark Kent disguise for him, Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, Perry White_, _Jendra, Batman, Robin, Insect Queen, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Atom, Green Lantern, and Aquaman. He showed me that he was planning a new statue, but the plans were inside a lead portfolio. He also showed me statues of his enemies: Princess Matrix, Toyman, Prankster, Brainiac, Metallo, Mr. Mxyzpltk, Bizzaro, and Livewire._

_  
The following month, the Midville Tourist Co. asked me to picked four people to do what they want me to do. The first was Thomas Book, who wanted to give me a fiction story from Krypton—and rewritten the entire myths dealing with Rao and his follow gods in English. The second was Donna Creek, who wanted me to scare DC Comics in New York. I did that—if Dan and Eddie were Kryptonians, they would have super-jump out of the roof of DC Comics. The third was Tanya Cimoc who was visiting Midville dunning the time of the collection—and left her home phone in Metropolis—using the mayor cell-phone—she wanted to expose me a certain piece of red Kryptonite. This piece was in Jimmy's collection—and used against Superman earlier----and I become a living super cell-phone for Tanya. Jimmy told me that Superman become a super-computer when he was exposed to that red Kryptonite—that Kryptonite piece effect was to turn me and Superman into the last piece of Earthling technology we saw. For Superman, that was Jimmy's computer, and for me, that was the mayor's cell-phone. _

_The final come from Susan Brick, who wanted to help Santa Claus out on his Christmas Eve journey---and she claim that if I didn't do it—she would give me a piece of Green Kryptonite for Christmas! I still remember the sick feeling I got when I hit by Tanya's Metallo. So, I took off for the North Pole on Christmas Eve—and discover a mystical portal to a topic island dimension where Santa Claus and his pals were getting ready for his Christmas sleigh ride. I lost Santa Claus three times during this travels—one over Iraq, one over China, and one over Metropolis-but I did my helping hand for five humans. _

_My goal is for 2007 made sure Erica has a normal life on Earth, while Supergirl makes a lot more appearance. _

_Erica "Kara "Supergirl" Zor-El" Danvers_

-THE END—

Well that's the end of this chapter! I decide another dairy entrance. For this short chapter, I'm giving another villain ID members with a hero ID.

**Villain I.D.: Mr. Mxyzpltk**

**Real Name: Unknown.**

**Age: Unknown**

**Hair: No hair**

**Eye: Green**

**Height: 3 foot.**

**Weight: 200 lbs.**

**Powers: Magic power of an imp from the Fifth Dimension land of ZRRFF **

**Cohorts: Lex Luthor, Princess Matrix, Toyman, Prankster, The Joker, and The Riddler. **

**Enemies: Superman, Supergirl, Batman, Robin, Bat-Mite, and Jendra. **

**Mr. Mxyzpltk was a super-prank from his birth. He is a know trouble maker in this own Earth—since he started school. He got into deep trouble with his parents during his teenager—and decided to go to Earth in the 3****rd**** dimension to harass the first Superboy. Superboy was able to send that teenaged sprite back by tricking him into saying his name backwards. This means war with Superboy—and he will only return to the 5****th**** Dimension if Kal-El can trick him into saying, writing or other revealing his name backwards—he stay in ZRRF for 90 days when the portal between our world. **

**He enjoys teaming up with Luthor—using magic to help Luthor's science powers. Princess Matrix rubs the egoistic imp so she can use him as annoying trick to kept Superman away from her plans. He loves to annoy Batman—as Batman claims magic doesn't exist—and he's proof that magic does exist—otherwise he would be powerless on Earth. Thought Jendra, is his cousin, her power is more powerful then his—and as Court Wizard—as a lot more freedom for then him. Bat-Mite, the friendly sprite of Batman from 9 4/5 dimension, is always trying to trick Mr. Mxyzpltk into saying his name backwards—much to Mxy's annoyance. **

**Hero I.D.: Jendra**

**Age: Unknown**

**Aliases: The Super-Imp**

**Family: Mr. Mxyzpltk**

**Friends: Superman, Supergirl, Superboy II, Bat-Mite, Jimmy Olsen & Lois Lane**

**Height: 2 foot**

**Weight: 200 lbs.**

**Hair: Orange**

**Eye: Yellow**

**Job: ZRRFF's Court Wizard **

**Powers: Magic power of an imp from the Fifth Dimension land of ZRRFF **

**Enemies: Mr. Mxyzpltk**

**History:**

Jendra is well-known magician that has helping Kal-El since he was Superboy. She was the one that revealed he was being harassed by her annoying cousin, Mr. Mxyzpltk. 

**Jendra is consider a Super-Imp by Metropolis citizens—a reference to Bat-Mite, the imp that visits Batman time to time. She visits only for one reason—to see if her cousin is annoying Superman by doing anything odd in Metropolis. **

**  
She first visit Superman, while she was exiled from ZRRF—as Mr. Mxyzpltk framed her a robbery of the magic orb—the source of all magic in ZRRF. Despite, Superman's weakness to magic—he helped the other country waged a huge prank war against Mr. Mxyzpltk. **

**Superman paid her a visit—while he was working on a way to stop Mr. Mxyzpltk from being elected to office—as payback for making him in charity date with the wards of Metropolis Orphanage.**

**  
Sometimes, she helps Lois and Jimmy out with her magic—while staying in the Fifth Dimension. Like Mr. Mxyzpltk, Jendra can only return to the Fifth Dimension by saying her name backward.**


End file.
